


Who We Were Before You

by peirette



Category: Undertale, ut - Fandom
Genre: (alphys and undyne isnt the main focus i just wanted to warn ppl who might be uncomfortable w it), Gen, I'm new to writing so please tell me if you have a critique, Suicide Attempt, They come in later, agh I'm probably gonna change the summary later, warning for neglection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirette/pseuds/peirette
Summary: A young child is trying to decipher her memories from her reality.





	1. The Curious and the Living

A young child wanders into a clearing on Mount Ebott. Their parents aren’t with them, they’re used to it. They’re tired. Too tired for their young mind to comprehend. They close their eyes, and start to fall. The sense of weightlessness comforts them, prior to their first expectations, and it felt peaceful.  
Until they woke up.  
\--All I can smell are flowers. I used to love them, the beautiful, delicate beings. But now they are a nightmare. Why. Why do I smell the flowers? The awful, beautiful, disastrous reminder that they are cold. I am not.  
After what seems like days, I pick myself off from my “savours”. Something feels wrong. Someone is supposed to be here. Someone...menacing. To distract myself from this impression, I look to my left and see a small skeleton who seems curious and brimming with anticipation with bright shining eyes that make me nauseous. Foolish brat. Learning things and growing and living without caution will pull away the curtain to expose to you that the world is a living fucking hell you damn bastard why would you do this why why wh….y. 

I lay down again.

\--A human! And an interesting one at that. I rock on the balls of my feet, unable to calm down. If pap were here we...well we would've been sleeping. Well, it is three am... Nevermind! Sleeps for non----daring? Yeah non-daring and people who don't drink coffee. Since the human doesn't seem like a threat (to anyone that's not them). I confidently walk over to them with my obviously two sizes too big lab coat trailing behind me and pick the human up by the shoulders. --

\--Ugh! Sans isn't in his bed, like usual. I don't want to disturb Doc. G, but I looked everywhere! When it comes down to it, looks like I really am just as impatient as him. I shudder at that. At least I can protect him like a good big bro! This circumstance has nothing to do with me not doing my job, quite the opposite exactly! I hear scuffling and see a bit of white fabric from the corner of my eye. He always tries to be sneaky with that huge thing and it gets more adorable everyday. Nevermind that! I! Am! Mad! I whirl around and see him with a wHAt NOW? "SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" He then sputters out, "haah yeah uh well-" "Get away from them right now!!!" I scolded him rather harshly. Good! He deserves it….  
I’ll apologize later.  
The dummy comes to my side and the human seems to stir. I put my arm protectively in front of my brother and take a step back.  
\--Well, oops. Can’t believe I got caught by pap again. You would think that a guy that’s such a scaredy cat wouldn’t be this good at investigating. I do feel a bit guilty and very proud, as usual. But...what if Doctor Gaster found the human? He’s never...exactly the warmest guy, Not that he never takes care of us! But if he had the chance to kill someone to free monsters (and impress Asgore, more importantly to him) he would. Of course he feeds us, takes care of us when we’re sick, and is always there for us when we need him, but I’ve always had this tiny thought in my head that maybe...he wouldn’t do all of that if Asgore wasn’t there.  
I’ve learned that it’s best to search in other monsters for real attention and love.  
Ugh. My head is throbbing. I wait until everything stops being blurry and sluggishly turn my head up and see two skeletons this time. One is the idiot, but the other is taller and cautious. Good. The idiot can be safe. I’m more spiteful and jealous rather than caring at this moment because he has someone that won’t use him so he can be a kid for at least a while. I quickly purge the thought out of my mind, fearing that I will keep on that trail of thought and pass out again. The smarter one quickly gets to his point, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HUMAN?” I stay silent. He doesn’t have to know. He won’t hurt me anyways. I get up off the ground slowly as to not fall and look around once more at my surroundings. I feel like I’ve been on loop ever since I’ve gotten here. On the ground, see a skelly, pass out/check surroundings. Heh. I’m in an opening from a hallway a couple feet behind me. It’s sterile but...not entirely threatening. That irritating loop again. --  
\--This human is SO SLOW! JEEZ C’MON PICK UP THE PACE I DON’T WANT TO HAVE A METAPHORICAL BEARD AND MY BRO HAVE A CANE BY THE TIME YOU START TALKIN. I’m almost about to burst with impatience when Pap FINALLY addresses them again. “HUMAN! MONSTERS WILL HAVE NO MERCY IF-” “oh cut the crap.” The human snaps. The room goes dead silent for a second, until, “I’m not hurting any monsters unless they came in my way.” with an icy glare that has a clear message, the rude surface-dweller stomps to another hallway. Toward Doctor Gaster’s office. “N-No! Papyrus we have to go!” He has no time to react when I take his hand and sprinted toward the angry human.--  
\--“SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” The human is just going to Doc! Actually, why the heck did we not do this in the first place? He’s the smartest scientist in the underground! Sans crashes in the human with an oray of swears coming from the human. I wince at the pain and the swears doubly. I look at sans like he just...well, ASSAULTED SOMEONE. He ignores me, and leans down in the human’s ear. I can’t make out what he says, but the human stops struggling. Sans gets off of them and turns, smiling sheepishly, at me while I get off the ground. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!? DOC. G WOULD’VE GUIDED THIS HUMAN! (and make sure they wouldn’t have hurt a monster!) Come on, let’s find him.” I said louder than I would’ve liked. The human protested, “No. I need to go alone. Besides, you two should be in bed. There’s nothing dangerous to worry about in here anyways.” I blinked in surprise at the sudden smile from them. Maybe...well...they do have a point.--  
\--He’s smarter than what my first assumptions were. I look at the small skeleton, a neutral slight smile on his face which he wore almost always. I turned my attention to the taller one, who then exclaims, “Hmmm...Okay! but on one condition! You tell us your name and we tell us yours.” he looks so devious. Delighted that he has bested me. It’s...very sweet. I smash that sentimental feeling and hold out my hand stiffly. “Frisk.” Sans starts shit talking, “Wow. 10/10 best introduction ever. Truly an event for the decade. Truly frisky. If only we could capture this moment in time-” The taller one quickly clasps his hand over his counterparts mouth. “He’s Sans and I’m Papyrus! It’s nice to meet you Frisk!” I recall some fact about naming a pet to make it feel more like family. I have to get away from them quickly, this can only end in disaster if I stay.


	2. Chapter 2

“Listen. Please, please dear god take another hall. We’ll even disable the cameras and leave you alone. I’m begging you.” I keep thinking about those words on and on again in my head. Whether Sans is truthful or not never really crossed my mind due to his tone of sincerity. I need to...What DO I need to do? I tried suicide, but those damn flowers got in the way, and I feel that I’m missing something and need I’m going to die, so why not beat the game first? Yeah. This stupid game of life I’m being forced to play. Get rich, break the barrier, take some pills and off myself alone. That’s what people do, right? Better than dying pathetically like I tried to. I trudge along a bit determined than before, unbeknownst to the skeleton watching me from a screen.  
\--I watch the human walk around with more vigor. I can’t fathom why, since they basically woke up on a hospital. It’s a sad irony that they’re in a hospital-like place bad can’t cross that barrier to get help. Gotta have sympathy for them because no one else has. Papyrus soon finds me and drags me to bed.--  
\--I am so fricken annoyed. First of all, I’m hugely paranoid that this person that Sans warned me of will find me, I’m hungry, and the “beating life” goal isn’t looking too promising at the moment. My trust in him is too high and I need to stop being dependent on his advice right now. Now I’m gonna win this on my own terms. The Lab, as I’m calling it, looks completely the same everywhere. I can’t help but feel as though it was meant to be that way, like a subtle trap for patience for a person to run into me and rat me out. Maybe Sans made it? A big laugh tried to escape from my mouth when I try to envision little Sans and Papyrus in their PJ’s ‘scheming’. It’s obviously Doc. G. Whoever that is. As I’m stuck my own head again, I realize I have a door right in front of me. Hm. I doubt Sans would’ve let me go if I could get to G’s office another way. I know that he still has the camera’s on, but for one reason or another I don’t mind. It feels….right to have a guide.  
\-- I wake up to the sound of Sans jabbering on about the human. He hasn’t been this happy since I gave him that astrology book. I can’t help but be glad for him. He doesn’t know it but I see the moments where he’s not as chipper as he leads on, which makes his honest moments even better.  
“Let’s go to the camera room and see what they’re doing! Don’t worry, I have a granola bar for you.” With that, we trod along to the camera room, me finally getting out of my pajamas and into a fitted lab coat with slacks and a fancy shirt. Sans looks at me with concealed distaste. Why doesn’t he like the way I dress? I can read his emotions but I can never figure out what he’s thinking. Just another way he tries to bug me, I guess.--  
\--When Papyrus comes out from changing, I hide my disappointment. Papyrus always follows Doctor Gaster just two steps behind, and he’s trying to be more like him constantly. One day he’ll stumble on something not so pleasant and it will change him forever. Good thing he’s a worrywart and won’t overstep his comfort zone so I can protect him in it. As we get inside the camera room, I immediately rush to the screen and look in horror as Frisk is having a full blown panic attack near the hall mirror. I grab Pap’s hand and run, again, to the human’s rescue.--  
\--As I walk along what seems like the living quarters hallway, I see a door has been opened to what seems like a bedroom. I want to take a peek inside, but something else catches my eye on the left wall. As I walk to it, I feel a pull that I’ve never felt before. It...it feels amazing. I have purpose. I actually have a lifeline to hang onto and I have determination for once in my life. As I face the mirror, I immediately feel a punch to the gut. Someone is supposed to be looking at me. Someone is supposed to guide me and say awful puns to me and explain monster’s motives and take care of me and….love me. Someone who is dead. I collapse onto the floor. I remember a friend only for it to be taken from me. They gave me my determination and they died and I can’t do this anymore. “chara” I choked out. “ChARA PLEASE CoME BACK I *hic* NEED YOu!” I started screaming, begging for them to come back until I devolved into hysterical sobs. I didn’t even feel it when someone picked me up and started to soothe me.--


End file.
